Temptation
by Adria Zoi Parzifal
Summary: What happens when Dean is lonely? Meet up with a girl at the bar? What about after? Read to find out! Warning: Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation**

All Dean can think of is how much he wants her, how much he fucking _needs _her. It's almost unbearable to look at her and not give in to the desire to strip her naked and do such sinful things to her body, and he knows she wants him the same way. It's only a matter of time.

Julie stares at him, hungering for some hot sex, angry sex, something she requires more than anything. She _needs _it, goddammit. Fuck everything else, her mind is just clouded with desire, lust, and such dirty, kinky thoughts. She winks at this extremely sexy man who has been looking at her for most of the night, the one with sharp green eyes and short dark hair. Her eyes sweep appreciatively over his body, his smoking hot body, and she can feel herself soften and tremble inside, the heat that coats her abdomen trickles through her, down, down, down. She smiles as he begins to make his way through the crowd to her, knowing she has scored one of the hottest men on the earth.

Dean strides through the mingling people at the bar to this beautiful woman he has been thinking about since he's seen her, and gives her s little smirk, which she returns. She had long, tousled, light colored hair, and as he gets closer he notices her eyes are gray and sparkling. He can tell that lust is running through her veins as fast as it is in his, and when he reaches her she starts the basic seductive hair-twisting, something that Dean has always thought was extremely sexy, even though it was probably the oldest trick in the book. It's so widely used for reason.  
"Hey baby," he growls lowly into her ear, "Wanna come out back with me?"  
She turns her head and peers up at him through her long, heavily mascaraed eyelashes. She trails a manicured finger up his arm and to his collar, tugging him down slightly so that his ear is level with her mouth. "What do you think?" she murmurs, deep and suggestive, her breath tingling his ear as her lips pass softly over it.  
Dean takes that as a yes.

Julie cannot wait much longer. She wants this man, wants him so badly it's insane, and she can feel herself get wet between her legs in anticipation.  
He leads her out of the bar, to a black Chevy Impala, and she has to admit, it is a pretty nice car. Sexy and sleek. He opens the passenger side door for her, and she gracefully steps in, sitting on the leather seat very lady-like, proper and pretty. He closes the door and walks to the other side, climbing in and putting the keys in the ignition.  
But he doesn't even get to start the car before her hands are all over him, touching, feeling, craving. She pulls him around to face her, straddling him, with some difficulty from her skirt, and is immediately in his face, breathing into his mouth, lips barely touching, yet so close.  
He closes the distance between them and smashes his mouth against hers, and they are off, kissing and licking and battling with their tongues, trying to inhale as much of the other as they can. And she feels the fire burning inside her, threatening to take over, to get out, but she clamps it down, holding it at bay for a few more seconds.

Dean can feel her against him, and his loose jeans are suddenly rather tight. She grinds her hips into his, pulling him toward her, her hands slipping under him to grip at his ass and mesh herself even closer to him. He needs her, he needs her now. With a gasp at the air he hitches up her skirt and pulls a lacy thong off her, discarding it on the floor next to him. Her fingers come up from under him and fumble with his zipper, undoing his pants quickly yet clumsily, for her hands are trembling like crazy. It's even more of a turn on for him.

And that is when there is a knock on the window behind him accompanied by a muffles yell to knock it off and get a room.  
_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation**

Dean curses under his breath, turning to see who was knocking on the window. It was a cop, shining a flashlight in his face. He blinked, gave a half-hearted smile, and reluctantly pushed the girl off of him. "We're going!" he shouts through the window, turning on the car. The girl pouts, sliding across the seat and looking out the window as Dean backs up, pulling out onto the road, driving away.  
"We'll go back to my motel room," he says, eyes on the road, but he sees her head turn a bit to look at him through his peripheral vision. She nods, laughing breathily, the slides back over the seat to him, placing a hand on his thigh, tracing light, small circles on the inside of his leg.  
"I'm Julie," she says, her voice a lot lighter and more carefree, younger, not the low, sultry sound he has heard her make before.  
"Dean," he replies, and his breath hitches in his chest slightly as she moves her hand up, tickling him slightly, before pressing it lightly up between his legs, right on his dick. She massages it with her fingers, and he feels the blood rush through his veins, down to make him so hot and hard, and his pants just that much tighter, that much more painful. He blinks, placing his hand on hers, guiding her right to where he wants her, where he feels he needs it the most. She squeezes him, then takes his hand away and sets it on her thigh, bare under his hand as she tugs at his zipper, not quite undoing it yet, but still really tempting for him. Without really noticing, he steps on the gas a little bit more while tightening his grip on her leg.  
Julie moves in, kissing his arm, his shoulder, his neck, mouthing behind his ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth. She still sits next to him, but her fingers map over him, running up below his shirt, feeling his hard abs.  
"Ah, fuck," he mumbles when she digs her nails into his skin, dragging them across his stomach.  
"You like that?" she whispers in his ear, coming close so that her soft lips tickle his ear. "You like the pain? Want me to be rough with you?"  
He smirks, pulling off the main street onto a little dirt road before turning off the car. "Honey, you don't know what rough is," he turns to her, looking at her confused expression before diving in. He presses his lips to hers, then trails soft kisses and teasing bites down her cheek and neck, eliciting soft moans from her mouth.  
She pushes him away, against the drivers side door, and he pauses, wondering why he has been rejected, before he feels her fingers undoing his jeans. He opens his eyes and then closes them immediately, for she is all up in his personal space, breath mingling with his, and he just wants to enjoy the sensation. His hands come up to hike up her shirt, exploring the smooth skin beneath it, before moving down to her entrance. His eyes crack open and he watches her as her eyelids flutter and she groans. He can feel how wet and slick she is, and he slowly pushes a finger into her. He can feel her tighten around him slightly and he slips in another, pumping them slowly in and out. She groans, rising up off him to give him better leverage, bending down to kiss him fiercely, tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Julie gasps as his rhythm increases and he adds another finger into her. She can feel him stroking her walls, sending little shivers of pleasure up her spine. His tongue traces hers and then he pulls away, kissing down her neck to her chest, pushing the straps of her tank top off her shoulders, pulling her shirt and bra down, baring her breast. He sucks on one, nipping at it, while she gasps and tangles her fingers in his short hair, pressing his face into her bosom even more. He grins against her and bites down harder, causing her to suck in air almost too quickly before she buries her face in his soft, clean-smelling locks of darkness. _Damn this feels so fucking good_, she thinks as he continues teasing her nipples and fingering her. _ Oh my fucking god does this feel good._

Dean pulls his fingers out of her and she trembles, moaning into his scalp.  
"Oh come on, baby, fuck me!" she whispers, her fingernail raking through his hair. He smiles, and pulls himself free.  
"All in good time," he mutters. She pushes him away and pulls up her shirt. "Unless," he says, casting a glance at her, "You wanna do it right here?"  
She looks at him, pouting, and mutters "Of _course_ I do, idiot."  
"Very well," he smiles again and then he is on top of her, grinding into her while she unzips his jeans and pulls them down a bit, freeing his erection.  
"Come on!" she growls at him, "Fuck me all the way into the next fucking century!"  
And he does just that. He positions himself over her and slowly inserts himself, grinning as she gasps and moans in pleasure.  
"That's right baby, come on, give it to me good, give it to me _hard_," she says, her eyelids fluttering and her irises rolling up into her skull.  
Dean builds up his speed, thrusting in and out of her while she rolls her hips against him, her legs wrapping around behind him, squeezing him closer, more into her as he pumps himself in and out. She groans as he rams himself into her, and he can feel her tighten around him. She bites down on his shoulder, hard, and he breathes in sharply.  
"Gonna come baby?" she asks him. "Gonna come in me?"  
"Oh goddamn it!" he mutters and pushes himself as far and he can into her as they both climax at the same time, and he empties himself inside of her while they both basically scream with ecstasy, and then he pulls her up into a sitting position, and still she circles her pelvis around, giving him slow, light shocks of feeling that reach right up into his stomach. They are both gasping for air, breathing heavily as a light sheen of sweat breaks out on their skin.  
"I can do even better, you know," Dean whispers into her ear. "We just gotta get away for a bit."  
She pulls back and looks at him, a hidden sultry stare that he finds so hot he can feel himself get excited again. "Well, then, how about we just go back to your motel room and find out how good you really are?"  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he says, pushing her off him and back onto the seat next to him. "And don't get all that cum on my car, kay?"


End file.
